Naruto VS Sakura and Lee
by Legendary-Sannin
Summary: *This is my first story. PLEASE COMMENT!* Naruto is trying to train before the war and he needs someone to train with for a good battle. So he chooses he best friends Sakura and Lee


Naruto VS Sakura and Rock Lee

"Hurry up Sakura and Lee I NEED to train as much as I can before this war starts!" You could hear the enthusiasm in the blonde's voice. Not only because he lives to train but because he wants to push his limits with his sage mode techniques.

"Stop rushing us we're here already!" Sakura said in aggregation.

"Naruto it is a pleasure to fight against you. I've seen you fight that Akatsuki member and this time I'm going to give it my all! Lee inquired. Lee was always up for a good fight, especially with someone stronger than him.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Man where do they get all this motivation. I guess I shouldn't have too much to worry about with Lee on my side. I've seen him fight loads of times and he's really good! My strategy is all I have to do is sneak attack Naruto and heal Lee up to good shape and we should be pretty good!

**END OF POV**

OK I'll make the first move! Naruto said.

Naruto threw a Kunai at both of them but they swiftly jumped out of the way. As Naruto looked up Sakura appeared above him.

CHANAROOO!

As Sakura tried to make contact with Naruto but he just avoided it by taking a small step to the left.

PRIMARY LOTUS!

Lee came with his right leg straightened and left leg slightly bent aimed at Naruto but he ducked and Lee went about 13 feet in front of Naruto. Naruto looked down at Sakura and kicked her in the jaw and she flew where Lee was and he happily caught her.

Sakura are you OK, I will avenge you don't worry!" Lee said as he lightly put her down.

Lee charged at Naruto and threw a punch but Naruto dodged then countered with a stronger punch. Lee dodged.

LEAF WHIRLWIND! Lee caught Naruto off guard and tripped him with his foot and kicked him up in the air. Then Sakura came with a chakra enhanced kick and hit Naruto in the chest barely missing his neck.

"Payback," Sakura said happily.

Naruto cut through the air and flew into a rock and created a nice large dent followed by decorative cracks.

"Gah," The sound of pain fluttered out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto stood up and dusted his shoulders off. "Shadow Clone Justu," "Giant Rasengan," Naruto ran towards Lee and hit him of his most powerful attacks. Lee flew 20 feet away.

Sakura turned around to see that she had been hit with that strong ball of chakra also. She opened her eyes to see that she was lying right next to lee.

"W-w-when did he m-make another c-clone?" Sakura struggled to get those words out of her mouth. She moved to Lee and healed him because without him she wouldn't stand a chance.

"T-thanks S-S-Sakura" Lee said in pain.

"I'm not done yet, Rasen-Shuriken!" Naruto threw the giant Shuriken-shaped ball of chakra at Lee and Sakura.

Lee got up and carried Sakura in his arms to run from the Rasen-Shuriken only to find it was following them. "Oh no," Lee said in awe. "SAKURA MAKE A SHADOW CLONE AND LET IT GET HIT BY THAT THING!"

"Not enough chakra." Sakura Muttered.

Lee thought and thought as much as he could because he knew he couldn't run from it forever. He hurriedly jumped in mid-air and threw a kunai at the chakra ball. "Phew!" Lee said in relief. Only to find that the chakra ball exploded into a big circle similar to Neji's Palm Rotation. Lee then found himself falling straight into the circle.

Not because it was sucking him in but because gravity was pulling him down to Earth. The chakra ball caught Lee's left leg up to his knee. "GAAAAHHH" Lee screamed in pain. He let go of Sakura as they hit the ground with loud thud.

"~cough~ ~cough~," "I have to do something, Lee just risked his life for me and I have to do the same." Sakura thought. "But what can I do, Naruto is out of my league, he could annihilate me if he wanted to,"

"Sage mode," Naruto said because he gets to push his limits.

"I have an idea," Sakura thought. "Naruto," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"I-I-I love you"

"REALLY!" Naruto couldn't believe what he'd heard. The girl he always loved said the words that melted him inside.

Sakura slowly got up and kissed him.

Naruto felt like he was in heaven.

"CHANAROOO" Sakura punched him and he flew into 3 trees and was knocked out.

"WOW, LEE WAKE UP WE WON"

"NOT TODAY," Naruto said he hit Sakura with his Rasengan and he was instantly out-cold.

"Sakura, I love too," Naruto said in his mind. "But now I have to get you guys to the hospital,"

**THE END!**


End file.
